Christian and Mia!
by BloodCry
Summary: Dimitri's in Russia visiting his family. Rose and Lissa are at a party where Mia tells them that Christian has been seen drunk with Jill 'eager to help him'. Oh dear, poor Lissa, what is happening here?
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy Burns

Chapter 1

I sighed, trying to twirl the alcoholic drink in my hand like the people did in movies. I wasn't too successful either. The world was getting a little hazy but that was alright. I just got back from a whole bundle of stress, so this was the night I was supposed to wind down a little.

The man I loved, Dimitri Belikov was visiting his family in Russia. I knew I should've gone with him but Lissa begged me to not go. So, I thought, what's wrong with just staying here? Too bad I didn't expect all the boredom that came from it.

From across the room, Mia Rinaldi, a Moroi who was a half friend half enemy with blonde curls and deep blue eyes, gestured frantically towards me and Lissa, my best friend. She really would've been cute, if she wasn't our age. I snickered to myself. Lissa, guessing my thoughts nudged me with her elbow.

We were all currently at this party that a bunch of dhampirs and Moroi were hosting. It was some sort of celebration, but I couldn't remember what for. I blamed that on the drink in my hand.

Lissa, another Moroi with blonde hair but with green eyes, tugged on my dress. My pretty blue dress with sparkly flowers, that Dimitri had bought me a week ago. When I asked him about it, he just winked and said he had his ways. That was the man I loved, I sighed dreamily. "Rose, what do you reckon Mia wants?"

I blinked away the haze for a moment. "Huh, who's Mia?" For the life of me, I couldn't exactly figure it out at that moment. She was a blonde, a small blonde? I frowned, trying to get the details.

Liss rolled her eyes and grabbed my free hand. She stalked over to where Mia was. "Hey Mia, what's up?" Liss smiled broadly. That was my best friend, Ms. Congeniality.

"Um, well, I figured I kind of owed you guys and Jill's a friend of mine, so I was watching her, I guess." Mia answered sheepishly. Uh oh, this was so not good, bad news approaching. Jill, this year 9; was a slim Moroi with brown curls, a few freckles, pale skin and pale green eyes. She also had a crush on Christian, my best friend's boyfriend.

She literally devoted her life to Christian Ozera.

Seriously, I didn't get the hype about him. He wasn't that hot and was a total smart ass. His black hair was always messy and his icy blue eyes didn't exactly turn me on. He also always has this stupid smirk on his face that tells you that he's going to get you bad. Nah, my type's more of brown hair, with brown eyes, tall and Russian. Oh and he also has to have an unhealthy obsession with cheesy cowboy novels and 1980's music.

Horrible, I know but I can't break the habit. Dimitri Belikov isn't exactly healthy for you, more like chocolate. Dark as sin and definitely just as delicious, did I mention he was my teacher? Oh oops. Yeah, we have a forbidden relationship, oops again.

"Jill's here?" I tried to imitate Dimitri and tried to raise any eyebrow. By the indiscreet laugh, I mean cough that Liss gave, I wasn't successful.

"Yeah, isn't she a little too young? I mean, there's alcohol here and not to mention, drunken Moroi and dhampirs." Lissa's eyes widened, forever the caring older sister.

"Funny you should mention that," Mia looked down, "I saw Jill holding onto Christian before and he was sort of drunk and she was … eager to help him." Whoa, hold on there, eager to help him? I snorted.

Since my head was sort of muddled, the feelings I got over our bond were a little fuzzy but I knew the first stirrings of anger anywhere. "What do you mean? She was eager to help him?" Lissa's eyes went cold. Oh dear, this was a touchy subject. Christian treated Jill nice, like he treated most females nice, but Jill, being the naïve, vulnerable girl she was, adored him. Some days, it was pretty funny, some days, not so funny.

"I think this is a gigantic misunderstanding, Liss and Christian worships the ground you walk on. He loves you; Mia's probably got her facts wrong." I reassured Lissa. This was totally true. Christian and Lissa were smitten with each other. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and more than a few times, I had to cough loudly and barge in.

They loved each other, end of story.

Then hop along, comes this little year 9 who really wants to learn how to fight because of all the Strigoi problems we had lately. Strigoi are an evil version of Moroi and well, they're made evil with the promise of immortality. Anyway, Jill's totally enraptured by this glorious specimen, called Christian Ozera who can use fire and hurt Strigoi badly. Lissa's off learning magic from Adrian Ivashkov and really, pot calling the kettle black.

Now, there's an interesting someone. Adrian Ivashkov, a rich play boy who was never serious in life with stylishly messy brown hair and blue/green eyes. He had the hots for me and had that lazy, sly look that had undoubtedly roped in a gazillion of women into his bed. He was pretty cute and in an alternate universe where Dimitri didn't exist, I'd choose him. Don't tell him though, it'd just boost his ego up.

Mia shook her head, obviously saying that there was something going on between Christian and Jill. Uncooperative bitch, I snarled in my mind. If I knew Mia, she was probably screwing with us. "No, Jill likes Christian, a lot."

Lissa sucked in a deep breath. "We have to find out." She turned her jade-green eyes to me, imploring me to help her out. I was willing to help, but, I really didn't want to be there if Jill and Christian were getting it on.

I grimaced. "Do we have to? I mean, we could just ask him." I asked, hopefully. If we could just ask, there was a possibility that he could lie, but still, it was better than seeing actual proof shoved in front of your face. Even though Christian might be cheating on Lissa, I really didn't want to see her hurt like that. I would murder Christian Ozera with my bare hands if he ever made Liss cry.

Mia laughed. "He'll lie, you know." Her expression changed, softened. It was like she regretted saying it and decided to say something nicer. "Lissa, I just want you to know, that even though Christian could turn Strigoi any moment, he was a good guy."

Lissa turned to her and snarled. "He won't turn Strigoi and he is a good guy, better than you could ever be, you childish doll." Ooh, the gloves were off.

" I think we should just drop this for now. I mean, Liss, why don't we just enjoy the party and think about this tomorrow morning?" I took in a calming breath and tried to count to ten in my head. Think good things, I told myself, think nice things, like Dimitri's body. I smiled.

But alas, some things just never change.

Lissa had opened her mouth and was about to say something before her face became soaked with liquid. Lissa's eyes widened and she brushed a few strands of hair that stuck to her face. Her face was soaked but the expression on her face was more shocked than angry. I took that as a good sign.

Unfortunately, when I looked at the offender, Mia, she had a satisfied smirk on her face. Not good, I thought, just before a large piece of fruit hit her face. It was a strawberry from Lissa's drink. Oh dear, I sighed. Normally, I was the one who started these things. Now it was Lissa.

I think I was rubbing off on her. But hey, at least Christian's not under any fire anymore, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_Drunk off Everything_

**Rose's POV**

"Liss, this is so not working." I whispered in my crouched down position. My hair was tied up in a ponytail like how Dimitri liked it and I was in a dress. A dress, I know. It's pretty damned amazing right? But even I like dressing up every now and then.

"Rose, I swear, if we get through this, I'll stop buying you things with roses. I swear." Lissa replied eagerly.

Now what the hell were we doing, crouching in front of Christian Ozera's house, wearing dresses and freezing our asses off? Mia, that once self-centred Target buying brat had told us that she had seen Jill with Christian. Normally, I would've just laughed and told Lissa that there was nothing going on with those two. But Mia had been dead serious and how would a girl like that be serious? Don't ask me, I just thought the whole thing was funny.

Then Lissa had been fully convinced and decided to do a stake-out at Christian's place. We should've just asked Tasha, his uncle, but Tasha and I aren't exactly friendly. It might've been something to do with the fact that she keeps making passes at Dimitri. But I don't hold grudges, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

"You owe me tacos with salsa and no more ripping off Christian's clothes while I'm asleep. It's hard to keep up my walls." I narrowed my gaze at Lissa who was frowning.

"If, and I repeat, if, Christian is not cheating on me with Jill. I owe you tacos but the latter, I'm not so sure." Even in the dark, I could hear her blush. She was still really, really head over heels for Christian. That asshole, if he was cheating, he was so dead.

I scowled. Christian was in deeps. I normally liked that loser because he was good with Lissa, but if they were a thing…

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have just pulled us away from the ball; even if they did just sneak off." I pointed out. This was our current dilemma. Hiding behind bushes and hoping for a glimpse of Christian and hopefully not Jill, wasn't exactly the best game plan.

"I know, but I just really had to check, you know." Lissa fretted.

"You know what, I'm sick of this." I huffed as I stood up quickly and decided to just storm the fort and demand for the truth.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Lissa gasped, outraged. Through the bond, I was getting anger and a little guilt. Hmm, what was happening here?

**Jill's POV**

Christian was staggering, unbalanced. I knew it was bad for him to talk to Adrian Ivashkov like that. Even though Adrian was such a cutie, I mean, he was very handsome of course, but I – I – I, meant, no, like, no, I wasn't interested in him. I blushed. Who could blame me really? He had that rugged handsomeness, dark brown hair that was always messy and looked really cute. His eyes were also so dreamy, like a clear blue azure sky or sometimes like the sea on a truly pretty day.

I giggled. I totally freaked too, when I first met him. He was completely in love with Rose, who was perfect. She was the best role model ever; she acted totally awesome under pressure, especially with Dimitri, her older mentor. Oh my god, Dimitri Belikov, there were no words to describe, he was hot, really, really, hot. But he was taken by Rose, I told myself.

But even then, Adrian was really hot.

If I was Rose, I had such a hard time trying to choose the two of them. They were both totally hot and if Lissa actually didn't have Christian …

I fanned myself and went back to the task ahead. Christian was getting drunk really quickly. He was burning through the alcohol, shoving it down his throat and picking up several glasses at the same time. There were people staring at him and snickering. They weren't very nice people. I gave them a nasty glare and they just smirked.

When I walked close to one of them they called me 'the Strigoi's slut'. It was horrible and I could just barely refrain myself from punching them like Christian and Rose had taught me a few months ago. I wonder what they would've done to that.

"Jill, go look for more tequila and bring them over here." Christian's slurred, drunkenly to me. He wagged an empty glass at me and tilted slightly. My eyes widened and I rushed to help him. IN a few seconds, he staggered and nearly toppled the two of us.

"Christian, you have to stop drinking. If you keep drinking, Lissa won't be happy." I resorted to saying Lissa's name because she always had a cooling effect on him. He always tried his best for her but it was never enough. That was especially true if what Adrian had said earlier.

I bit my lip as I recalled what Adrian had said earlier.

"_Hey, just between the two of us." Adrian had gestured between the two of them. I was there of course and still of earshot. _

"_Yes?" Christian looked warily at him. I would've been wary of him as well because he was a little tipsy but cute too in his own way. Adrian was always drunk but that was because of the spirit. It hurt him and he always got himself drunk to dull the effects. I thought it was a great solution. _

"_I saw Lissa with Eddie getting real close together. But I don't know if it's anything. You know how Lissa just draws people to her?" Adrian said slyly in that voice of his._

_Christian's jaw tightened and I could literally feel the anger waiting to burst out of him. Lately, Lissa and Christian had been a little distant because of some problems. Personally, I thought they wouldn't make it but they genuinely seemed to love each other. But they had their flaws. _

"_Eddie doesn't like Lissa." Christian sounded more like he wanted to convince himself instead of just stating something to Adrian._

"_Then at least you didn't see them with their tongues down each other's throats. Rose had to pull them of each other." Adrian laughed drunkenly and spun around a little, almost like a maniac. _

Was he trying to break them up? Not that I was really complaining that much but I did like Rose and I did like Lissa, really.

I watched Christian contemplate whether Adrian was telling the truth and if Lissa was indeed cheating on him with Eddie. It wasn't really that hard to imagine Lissa doing that. I mean, last time she was at Court she was drunk and she kissed her ex boyfriend Aaron. Christian and Lissa were really angry at each other and of course, Christian came to me with his troubles. It was really sweet.

AN: Don't kill me! I'm trying to see where this goes and like always R&R! Feel free to leave suggestions as well or send me a message. I'd love to hear what you think of my stories!


End file.
